1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular electronic systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular device and mechanisms for facilitating the insertion and removal of the modular device from a device bay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems such as computer systems often have a modular construction wherein one or more modular devices can be removably installed within a chassis. In a rack-mountable server system, for example, modular hardware devices such as blade servers and support modules are interconnected within a shared system chassis. Rack-mountable server chassis typically have a plurality of server bays for removably receiving the servers, and a plurality of other device bays for removably receiving the shared support modules. This type of chassis also usually includes a circuit board panel, such as a midplane or backplane, having a plurality of connectors to which the modular components are connected when installed in the chassis. The circuit board panel allows electronic communication, including the conveyance of digital and/or analog signal information and power between the modular components along electrical pathways. For example, power may be supplied along a midplane from the power supply module on one side of the midplane to the servers on an opposing side of the midplane, and signal information may be communicated along the midplane between the management module and the servers.
A modular hardware device such as a blade server or support module almost invariably includes a first connector that mates with a second connector in the associated device bay, i.e. the device bay that receives the modular hardware device. Countless different connectors and connector types are known in the art, many having standardized specifications within the industry, and others being proprietary to a particular brand. The modular device is inserted into the associated device bay on the chassis, typically by sliding the device into the device bay. While cabling may still be required to interconnect some types of components, modular devices will typically include rigid connectors that mechanically and electronically mate with other rigid connectors on the chassis upon insertion of the modular device into the device bay.
Considerable force may be required to insert the device into the device bay or remove the device from the device bay, particularly due to the forces required to connect or disconnect the mating connectors. Therefore, solutions are desired for facilitating insertion and/or removal of modular devices within a chassis. It would be desirable, for example, to reduce the user-supplied force required to insert and remove a modular device from a device bay, and to provide improved ergonomics and more natural arm and hand movements during removal and insertion. It would also be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for securing the device in a device bay to prevent the device from being inadvertently disconnected from the computer system.